An electric circuit includes a breaker that functions when an abnormality occurs in a device of the electric circuit or when an abnormality occurs in a system including the electric circuit to electrically disconnect devices in the electrical circuit. In one type of such a breaker, two conductors, each including an elongated flat cut portion, are arranged between devices of an electric circuit. The breaker cuts each conductor at the cut portion to form two cutting ends that are separated from each other. This electrically disconnects the devices. However, a potential difference produced between the two cutting ends of one of the cut portions and the two cutting ends of the other cut portion may generate an arc.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-174846 discloses an example of a breaker that attenuates arcs by locating the two cut portions away from each other. The breaker includes the two cut portions, which are flat and opposed to each other in the thickness-wise direction, and a single gas generator, which is arranged between the two cut portions. Two cutting members are each arranged between the gas generator and one of the cut portions. Each of the cutting members includes a blade, which projects toward the corresponding cut portion. The gas generated from the gas generator moves the two cutting members away from each other in opposite directions, and the blade of each cutting member cuts the corresponding cut portion.